Al's job at Freddy's
by Shark Lord
Summary: Al Bundy's been fired and this time he's not going to get his job back. Instead he tries being a night guard at Freddy's Pizzeria. Don't own Married With Children nor Five Nights at Freddy's, all rights goes to their original owners. ON HIATUS
1. Al's news

Al Bundy had just arrived at the Bundy household early today. The middle age man had been fired from Gary's Shoes and Accessories again, but this time he's not going to try and get his job back. " I have had enough of that damn shoe store why I keep returning for my job I just don't understand," Al grumbled as he entered his home. Peggy was sitting on her spot on the couch while Bud and Kelly were discussing some thing about a concert when Al came in. " Al what are you doing home so early?" Peggy asked as she turned towards Al's direction. " Family I have something to tell you, come here now," Al said to his wife and kids.

The Bundy's have gathered in the living room to listen to what Al had to say. " Today I got fired yet again, and before you ask this time Gary gave me no good reason why so I have no idea what I done. Now instead of me going to get me damn job back at that hell hole; I'm going to do something that I should have done since my first firing, look for a new job." Al explained to his family, and with shocking results; the three had listened to what he said with shocked expressions. " Oh Al, I can't believe that your finally looking for a new job," Peggy exclaimed as she went to hug her husband. " It's like when Charlie finding the last Wonka ticket," Al's oldest child squealed as she joined her mother in hugging Al.

For the rest of the day Al scanned through the newspaper looking for a good job that pays more then shoe sales man. Al caught a rather odd ad that looked promising. " Hmmm, 'Night watch man wanted at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Pays $250.00 a week call 1-800-FAZBEAR to schedule an interview,'" looks good Al read. Bud was the first to speak up, " Freddy's Pizzeria? Didn't we use to go there when dad had enough money to take us out to eat?" Bud asked as he looked over the ad Al was reading. " Yeah didn't they have those cute animatronics?" Peggy asked after Bud. Kelly shocked everybody, even Lucky the puppy, when she stated the following. " You mean Freddy Fazbear's, the leader; Bonnie the Bunny, the guitarist; Chica the Chicken, the only female member; and Foxy the Pirate, I loved him the best." Al seemed to remember something about Foxy, both Bud and Kelly listened to Foxy's stories about his days as a pirate. " I'll call the place to see about scheduling an interview, but I have no idea what will happen," Al said as he dialed the number. " Hello, this is Al Bundy and I want to schedule an interview about the night job," Al said to the person on the telephone. " Ah yes could you come in tomorrow at 12:00 p.m. so we can discuss what the job requires Mr. Bundy? That would be appreciated be sure to ask for a Mr. Cawthon please." The person told him over the phone.


	2. Al gets the job

Al got up at 7:45 a.m. and got himself ready for the interview. He got his shower, but since he was still half a sleep he accidentally gave himself a cold shower instead of a hot one. Al got on his old job's uniform; a pale blue shirt with a brownish tie, tan work pants, and black work shoes. " Ok just need to make cold brewed coffee, and I'm off to Freddy's Pizzeria," Al told himself. As soon as Al got to the living room he noticed Peggy was still on the couch watching static. This made Al chuckle a little as he went to get the Dodge ready because it still runs slow due to its engine. " I knew it was a good idea to wake up early," Al congratulated himself. When Al opened the garage door Marcy Darcy was waiting on the other side. " Hi Al, I heard you got fired again, so sorry... NOT!" Marcy laughed in Al's face mockingly. Al got a blow horn out and blew it in her face. " Did I forget to tell you that I got this in case of you? My bad NOT," Al countered his neighbor as she recovered from the effects of the blow horn.

Al had arrived at Freddy's Pizzeria at 11:45 and already met the cashier. " Al Bundy here to see Mr. Cawthon, sir" Al told the cashier. The cashier paged him towards the **man** he needed to see. " Ah you must be the infamous Al Bundy the shoe salesman. I'm Scott Cawthon and I can already say that you got the job. We'll hand you your uniform and you can start tomorrow at midnight. Feel free to say hello to Freddy and the crew before you leave ok," Scott told Al as he shook his hand. Al walked in to the dining hall with a proud face on. On stage he seen Freddy Fazbear himself. He was a 6'0 brown bear with blue eyes. He had a black top hat on with a black bow tie to match. On Freddy's left was Chica the Chicken, who was scarier then Marcy in Al's opinion. She was the same height as Freddy with purple eyes. She had a yellow body with an apron that read 'Let's Eat' on it, and she was holding a cupcake with eyes on a plate with her left hand. On Freddy's right was Bonnie the Bunny. Bonnie was the same height as the other two with red eyes and has no eyebrows. His body was purple with a light purple stomach and wore a red bow tie. Al found the curtain Foxy was normally at, but all he saw was an 'out of order' sign. Al was disappointed that he couldn't see Foxy but at least he said 'hi' to Freddy like his boss suggested.

Al got into his dodge after he got his uniform, and met an unusual passenger. It was a gold like version of Freddy, but he has no eyes and his hat and tie were a dark blue instead of black. The passenger looked at Al before he said something. " Hi there Al, I just wanted to meet you...' the golden bear started. Al punched him in the face which made him disappear into thin air out of reflexes. " Damn I never get used to the after effects of cold coffee," Al muttered to himself. As Al drove back to his hell hole the wounded animatronic looked at the dodge with a sour expression on his face. Al returned home and told his family the news. " Oh great you have to work at night when I want to cuddle," Peggy whined as Al told her he starts tomarrow. " Daddy is Foxy still at Freddy's? Did you meet him again, huh huh?" Kelly asked as she got to her father. " No Pumpkin I didn't, there was an out of order sign at his cove. I did ran into a gold like version of Freddy in the dodge before I left. I kinda punched it out of instinct," Al told her. What Al didn't know was that the bear he punched followed him home and wanted revenge. However he left when Lucky began to pee on him.

**Authors Notes: I decided to have Al meet Golden Freddy in the dodge after he left instead of when he's working. Also since Scott Cawthon created the Five Nights at Freddy's games that he should be the owner of Freddy's Pizzeria. Stay tuned for Al's first night.**


	3. Night one

Al got his Dodge working and got in it to go to Freddy's. "It's a good thing I had packed something to eat when I get there," Al thought to himself. Al was to busy getting ready that he didn't noticed the same intruder from yesterday in back of him. "Time for my reven... Oh shit," the animatronic started before he was ran over by Al. When Al ran over the animatronic he thought it was just the car adjusting to it's engine. "First thing to do when I get my first check; get the dodge a tuneup," Al mumbled annoyingly. Al left his house at 10:00 because the way his dodge drives it takes double the time to get to his destination. Al lived thirdy minutes from the pizzeria and figured that if he left early that he can get there in time to eat and work.

Al arrived at the pizzeria in his uniform ; a navy blue night guard uniform with his last name embolden on it. A matching navy blue hat with a pizza slice on it. He still kept on his work pants and shoes. Al entered the building and noticed how creepy the place looked after closing time. "Huh, might as well eat my dinner first," Al thought out loud. As Al left to go to his office he thought he seen the Pirates Cove curtain move but dismissed it as his imagination. Al's office was ok for a Bundy. It had some pictures of the animatronics that the children drew on the walls. On the table was a fan, a cupcake that looked like the one Chica was holding as a paperweight. It also had a phone, some random junk on it, and a tablet. Al picked up the tablet and figured out that it showed footages from the security cameras. Al got out his dinner; a Tangwich, crumbs, and a few fuzzy M'Ms. He began eating when the messaging machine started playing a recorded message, and also startling Al as well. " Damn, almost forgot about that thing. Oh well I might as well hear what's on that thing, and I know Peg would never give up her sleep to call me. What do you have to tell me?" Al grumbled as he tried getting some spilt Tang dust off of him and back into the sandwich.

**"Hello? If your hearing this then you made a good career choice," **the voice on the phone started. "Heh, you got that right." Al agreed with the voice. **"I know this is your first night, so let me give you some pointers before your shift starts ok." **The voice continued as Al finished his dinner. Al got comfy, sitting on the chair with his right hand down his pant and the other holding the tablet, as the phone guy continued on with his tips. The clock read 11:57 p.m. and the building began to shut off to it's backup generator. **"I'll read you this form for you, it's a legal thing you know. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike. Where magic and fun comes to life. Fazbear Pizzaria is not responsible for death and dismemberment...' Oh shit I wasn't suppose to tell you that. Hehe whoops." **Al's eyed widened as he heard the phone guy say that last line. The message stopped before the phone guy could continue on. "What did this guy mean by that?" Al nervously asked as the clock struck at midnight.

Al checked the three animatronics to find Bonnie missing from his spot. "Where in Hell is that rabbit at?" Al asked himself as he checked where Bonnie could be. Al finally spotted the missing animatronic in the back room, staring at the camera with his black eyes with red dots that probably served as his pupils. "If that thing gets anywhere near me then I'll have to beat him up like one of Kelly's dates." Al grumbled as he decided to check on Foxy's hiding spot. A moan outside his office got Al's attention, and he turned on the lights to reveal Bonnie outside his office ready to get inside. "Let's rock Bugs," Al said before he tackled Bonnie to the ground. The startled animatronic shrieked as he and Al collided with the ground. "Hey dude, what the fuck are you doing? Your suppose to stay in your office while I get in there and take you to get in your suit." Bonnie said while Al beated him up. "Screw you Bonnie, I dealt with fat women, my behemoth of a mother-in-law, ungrateful wife, and my walking chicken of a neighbor. You are nothing more then a poor excuse for a stalker." Al said after he finished beating Bonnie up. Bonnie looked horrible after his encounter with Al; his face had dark spots where Al punched him, his bow tie was ruined when he got his beating from Al. "If you think I was the only one to walk after midnight then wait until tomarrow, Chica will want to meet the guy who beated me up." Bonnie said before he left Al alone.

**Authors Notes: there you go Al met Bonnie and beated him up. I ended the phone call early to let Al figure out what happens at night. See you next time ciao**


	4. Al's new friend

Al went into Mr. Cawthon's office after his shift ended to talk about his performance last night. "You beated up Bonnie when he showed up outside your office huh? Well as your boss I should write you up, but since you didn't turn out to be part French and cower. I have to congratulate you, as a reward you can take Foxy with you," Scott told Al. "Why are you giving me Foxy? Isn't he broken and a part of the band?" Al asked confusingly to his boss. "Foxy's is not broken, we have never used him again after what he did in 1987. We are replacing him with his sister, Mangle the Ventriloquist fox. We had to fix her up after some kids messed her body up, and she's done fixed up." Scott told the astonished night guard. "Uh before I leave with Foxy could you tell me about the yellow Freddy suit that was in my dodge yesterday?" Al said to the boss. He had learned that the bear's name is Golden Freddy, and he is what the staff calls a ghostimatronic. As Al went to get Foxy from Pirates Cove; a menacing growling sound diverted his attention on stage. On stage was Chica the Chicken giving Al the most deadly glare he seen in his life. Her eyes were black with a dark purple dot in each eye for pupils. She had opened her beak to show two sets of razor like teeth. "Listen here you dumb night guard, no one messes with my friends and gets away with it. Wait till night comes and I'll show you the true meaning of fear. YOU GOT THAT!?" Chica snarled with venom in her words. Freddy tried his best to keep a straight face, but what Chica was saying made him cower in fear of what the chicken will do to him.

Al got to Pirates Cove and noticed Foxy was waiting for him to pick him up to his new home. Al got a good look at Foxy and noticed how badly the pirate was mistreated. Foxy was a 5'0 red fox with an orange stomach, he was wearing pants and an eyepatch that can flip up over his right eye. He had yellow eyes that can somehow become flashlights when needed. The fox had several holes on his body and pants, and he had a hook on his right hand. The hook looked as if there was rust on it, but on closer examination it wasn't rust it was blood encrusted into the hook. Al stared at Foxy's open mouth and seen he had sharp teeth. "Are ye going to be standing there, or are ye going to take me 'way from this wretched place?" Foxy grumbled at Al before apologizing to him. "Sorry lad, ol' Foxy's been like this for some time," Al escorted the pirate towards the dodge. "Say hello to my car Captain Foxy. Ignore the oil stain that was probably from the car or Golden Freddy," Al told Foxy which made the fox chuckle. Unbeknownst to Al Golden Freddy had tampered with the dodge. "Wait till that idiot night guard see what I've did. His stupid car will never start without these strange thing I found under the hood," Golden Freddy chuckled as he took out some junk from a secret storage on his body. Golden Freddy got ready to pop out of the way and into the car when he _once again _got ran over by the car, only this time at a faster speed. "What...the..hell?" Golden Freddy weakly said before he passed out. It turns out Golden Freddy fixed the dodge when he tried messing with it, now instead of running slow it RAN crazy. Inside the car Al couldn't believe his rusted dodge somehow got the speed of a regular car. "Avast, Mr. Bundy this be a deadly wagon," Foxy whimpered as he brought his blood stained hook close to him. Al smashed through random cars and burst end through his neighbors house until he reached his house.

Al and Foxy made it back home, but Al asked Foxy to hide telling him he wanted to scare his family and his neighbors Marcy and Jefferson. Al told Bud to get the two in the living room and luckily the neighbors were already up. Peggy was impatient with waiting for the surprise. "SCCCREEEEEEAAAAA" Foxy shrieked successfully scaring everyone but Al and Kelly. "Foxy your here! Oh daddy I'm so happy, hey what's this red stuff?" Kelly said as she hugged Foxy. "Al you can't get away with robbing your job," Marcy said as she giggled fiendishly. Foxy snarled at Marcy before he decided to tell everyone how he got the blood stained hook. "Some idiot wearing purple tried playing with me hook. However when he messed with my arm it sliced off his only chance of having kids. What Ol' Foxy's saying is he accidentally sliced off some guy's dick off," Foxy said motioning to his hook. Al seemed shocked that Foxy had penis blood on his hook, but he remembered that he didn't tell anyone how he got Foxy in the first place. "My boss Mr. Cawthon told me he was replacing Foxy with a female animatronic named Mangle, and that he needed to get rid of Foxy. Besides he was impressed that I didn't hide from that psycho rabbit Bonnie," Al explained. Kelly somehow remembered who Mangle was and complained about how that wolf fox is getting Foxy's spot. "Oh god, not that creepy albino fox wolf. She always creeped me out when I was on some of my dates at the other Freddy's," Kelly complained. Marcy and Jefferson left to go out to town, but Al somehow took Marcy's wallet. Foxy had to sleep in Kelly's room, with a warning to not get any ideas with her by Al.

**Authors Notes: Mangle's replacing Foxy and the pirate has to live with Al now. Foxy caused the 'Slice of '87". Stay tuned for more.**


	5. A new terror at Freddy's

When it was time for Al to go for his next night at Freddy's, he had remembered the angry glare that Chica gave him before he left with Foxy. "I really don't want to know what that chicken has up her sleeves for me," Al grumbled to himself. Al sensed something was off and remembered he forgot his dinner. Al greeted Kelly and Bud then grabbed his dinner that he wished he forgot about. It was one of Peggy's mystery dish, and a bottled Bundy tea to drink. Al started the dodge and since it still was fast he accidentally smashed part of his house before taking off to work. Al had a crazy ride as he arrived at Freddy's with a hilarious hairstyle. Al walked in the pizzeria and noticed a coming soon sign where Foxy's hideout used to be. 'Coming soon: Mangle the Ventriloquist Fox!,' Al read with a sour voice.

Al decided to eat part of the dish he got got from Peg when the phone ranged again. **"Hello? I heard you got Bonnie beated up hehe nice, I always get creeped out by that eyebrow less rabbit. I was going to tell you to check on Pirates Cove, but I was told that you have been given Foxy. Anyways I should warn you that Freddy and Bonnie are not the guys you need to worry about, Chica has been uhh rough with the night guards. You might want to keep an eye on her, but if you can't see her and you hear something in the kitchen then..." **The call ended leaving Al in thought on what Chica might do. Al finished his meal but didn't drink the tea until later on. The clock strucked Midnight and Al really needed to use the restroom. "Oh god, forget what that guy said, I need to go!" Al panicked as he ran Bonnie down so he could find the restroom. Chica decided to confront Al when he was finished, but the sound of overflowed pipes told her that Al messed with the plumbing. Chica had a confused look on her face and heard Al screaming in the stalls before rushing past her. When Chica investigated the stall Al was at she discovered some sort of mutated lizard Al accidently made when he still had the dish in him. The lizard monster was about two feet long and had a dark green body with some patches of moss on its back. Chica ran out towards the kitchen to grab something while the lizard broke the fourth wall by staring at the viewer and shaking it's head in confusion before crawling into the vents.

Al checked on Bonnie and discovered the rabbit giving him the finger in the back room, but when he tried checking on Chica he found her outside his office with a rolling pin in her hands. Al gulped as he seen Chica enter the room but didn't have a chance to react because Chica hit Al on the head with her pin knocking him out for a bit. "Time for the fun to begin Chica chuckled as she closed the doors. Freddy heard the impact of the pin from on stage and could not help but feel bad for the new night guard. In the room Bonnie was in he heard a noise coming from inside the vents and discovered the mutant lizard was stalking him. In a blink of an eye Bonnie got attacked by the lizard and now he had oil all over his body because of the struggle he had with the reptile. The lizard grew bored of Bonnie and decided to check the rest of the place out, and when it got to Al and Chica's location it found the Bundy tea Al brought and decided to have a drink. The lizard found Al being brutally beated up in his unconscious state by Chica and its blood boiled. When it noticed how strange the tea was and remembered Chica's reaction to him in the bathroom, he decided to attack her with the tea after taking a swig of it first. Chica got startled by the lizards entrance and hold her pin close to her as a shield. Al regained consciousness and noticed Chica, the lizard and the tea and grabbed the tea so he can throw it at Chica for what she done in his unconscious state. When the tea made contact with her pin Chica's eyes grew wide as she seen the pin melt like the wicked witch of the west. Now defenseless Chica was open to Al's high school tackle and got rammed into the wall outside the office. Chica fell unconscious and Al dragged her back onstage and was curled in a baby like position, her thumb in her mouth. Al petted the lizard and decided to name him Homer.

**Authors Notes: if you watched season six of Married with Children you will know the mystery dish. I chose to make Chica meaner then normal to make Al fear her, and will not call her a duck. Wait until Mangle gets in the picture ;). Stay tuned folks. Working on Golden Freddy's Friends.**


	6. Al fights Chica

**Hehe bet you thought Al's second night was over huh. To bad this chapter is what you might call a 'Boss Chapter'. Al will have to battle Chica after she woke up on stage, and Golden Freddy might show up.**

Once Chica regained consciousness Freddy backed away in fear of what she'll do. Chica was literally boiling mad with steam coming out of her beak. **"Time for a little payback, Mr. Bundy." **Chica snarled in an evil sounding voice. Chica's already sharp teeth became way more lethal looking then a great white sharks, her feather became orange due to her growing rage against Al. The most terrifying part is her eyes, they had became pitch black with dark purple flames for her pupils. Chica glared at the camera that Al was using to check up on her, and approached it and forced the camera on her. **"Listen here you jerk, no one and I mean NO ONE messes with Chica the Chicken. Don't think those doors will save you now Mr. Bundy because when I get in there..." **Chica said as her fiery purple eyes diminished a little to give her the illusion of closing them. After a few terrifying silent seconds her flames came in full blast that sent Al, Homer, Bonnie, Freddy, and Golden Freddy, who was watching from his hiding spot, jumping in fear when her eyes opened.**"I'M GOING TO BLEEPING BLEEP YOU! AND THEN I'LL EAT YOUR BLEEPING SOUL AFTER I'M FINISHED BLEEPING IT!" **Chica boomed out in a terrifying roar that shook the pizzeria like an earthquake. Chica then stormed off towards Al's office to carry out her threat to the middle aged man. Golden Freddy appeared next to Bonnie and handed him a camera. "Follow Chica and tape her beating that idiot up," Golden Freddy instructed Bonnie when he handed the camera over to him.

Al closed the doors to prevent Chica from coming in, but she punched through the door like it was nothing. **"Here's Chica!" **The enraged chicken laughed as she entered the office. "I might be terrified at the moment, but if you think I'm going to let you beat me up without a fight. Then you are crazier than my Mother-in law. Let's rock birdbrain," Al said as he got in a defensive stance. Chica screeched loudly as she and Al rushed towards each other. Al's experience lifting extremely heavy women surprisingly did little to help out in his battle against Chica. Chica kept beating the tar out of Al while he tried punching Chica's face. Bonnie was taping the brutal beat down on Al so that he can relive this moment when Al is apparently going to be the first night guard to fight against Chica. Al had finally grabbed ahold of his shoe and after untying it, he shoved the shoe on Chica's beak. The animatronic had became stunned from the unsanitary shoe and leaving her open to a counter attack from Al. "Take this Foghorn!" Al shouted as he delivered a frenzy of punches on his foe, this time he managed to hurt the chicken. To Al's horror Chica regained consciousness and glared at him with her flaming eyes as she grabbed him.** "What was remark about me and Foghorn, Mr. Bundy?" **Chica asked menacing to the terrified night guard. Chica's stomach growled and got an idea on what to do to the disrespectful middle aged man. **"Your coming with me Bundy," **the agitated chicken animatronic spat in Al's face. "How is your stomach growling, aren't you an animatronic?" Al asked Chica, but got silence and a death glare as an answer from her.

Al struggled in his attacker's iron grip as Chica took him outside the office. **"I'm going to turn you into 'Bundy flavored pizza' when I'm done with you. You are going to be sorry for your disrespect," **the now red orange colored animatronic snarled as she carried Al to the kitchen. "Damn it, you had to bring him to the one room without a working camera." Bonnie grumbled when he realized where Chica was taking Al. As soon as Chica brought Al to the kitchen, she shoved him towards the wall and went to the counter looking for something. Al had gotten up and seen Chica holding a rolling pin in her hands. "Oh shit, and I thought Peggy was scary..." The poor man whimpered as Chica made her way towards him to begin round two. Chica had already got close to Al and readied her pin to strike him, but Al was not going to let her do it so he got a frying pan and had to use it as a 'sword'. **"Well well, looks like you want to play pirates. Too bad Foxy's not here anymore," **Chica said fiendishly to Al. Chica and Al had clashed their 'swords' like Knights used to in the dark ages. Al had made Chica open to an attack and gave the chicken a beating of it's life. Chica was really furious at Al's attacks, and had pushed him towards a wall after she regained consciousness. **"I'm going to BLEEPING murder you asshole," **an enraged Chica snarled. Chica's body turned a boiling red color, and her already flaming eyes somehow became a more deadly shade of dark purple with a hint of murder in them. Out of instinct Al threw his other shoe at Chica but she dodged it this time. **"You missed me," **Chica chuckled as she closed in on Al. The stench from Al's shoe along with his feet had activated the pizzeria's sprinkler system, and Chica was unfortunately underneath one. Chica's eyes were extinguished to their regular selves, and her body was restored to its yellow coloring. "You might have extinguished my flames, but the fight's not over yet asshole," Chica cursed at Al for what he just done. Before she could do anything to Al, Homer the lizard had hit Chica with a frying pan successfully knocking out the chicken. Al thanked Homer and returned to his office after punching Bonnie in the face.

**Authors Notes: sorry for the late update folks. I hope you like this boss fight Al had with Chica. Next chapter might have some adventures with Foxy the Pirate. If you want to know what Chica's angry side is, then try imagining Chica with flames for eyes. Ciao guys.**


	7. Homer and Springtrap

**Howdy folks I'm back! This chapter will be mostly about Al Bundy and Homer the Lizard. A different version of a certain colored guy will appear and I think you know who I mean. I don't own Married with Children or FNAF all rights goes to their owners. Homer the Lizard is my only OC in this fanfic. I hope you like this.**

After Al's victorious battle against Chica's angry side he had dragged the unconscious chicken back to her spot onstage. "Huh 5:00 eh? Might as well go back to the office." Al said as he read the clock. Before Al could get off stage he was approached by Freddy Fazbear himself. Freddy placed a hand on Al's shoulder and cleared his throat in order to get his attention. Al had hit Freddy on the nose out of reflexes, but instead of Freddy yelping in pain a squeak was heard when Al made contact with the bear. "Hey buddy, easy there I didn't do anything to you. I just want to talk," Freddy told Al. Al just stared at the leading animatronic with a tired look and gave him a growl letting him know not to make him more agitated. _**"What do you want?" **_Al's angry side started asking the bear. "I just wanted to know why your still working here when you could do something else. What did you use to do anyway? I overheard you saying something about having been fired and looking for work," Freddy asked a now calmed down Al Bundy. "I used to sell ladies shoes since my teenage years, and I have an ungrateful wife that stole my hard earn money. Have you ever felt with a 200lb behemoth of a human being!? Even when Peg isn't stealing my money the most my old jobs pay was $75 a month," Al outraged to the bear. Freddy spent a couple minutes processing Al's words and figured not to make him more furious, and besides it's time for the daytime workers to get the pizzeria ready for the kids. "Uhh ok Mr. Bundy I can see your still fuming so I won't bother you. By the way where's Bonnie? He's usually the first one to come back onstage, and I need to wake Chica up and knowing her... you might want to get out if you want to live," Freddy said to Al. A girlish scream coming from the spare parts room alerted Al and Freddy to Bonnie with Homer on his tail. "Get this thing off me!" Bonnie screamed as he tried getting the lizard off him. Freddy stopped his frightened friend and Al got Homer off the rabbit. "Looks like I have another mouth to feed," Al said as he took Homer with him. Chica began to stir but Al had already made it to his dodge. As soon as Al got in the car another one pulled up beside him. It was a purple Prius, and the driver was a man dressed in purple. "Oh my gosh! You must be the new night guard Mr. Cawthon talked about. I'm Vincent Fabulous Asshole. My last name is Asshole so I'd prefer if you call me by my nickname 'Purple Guy'," Vincent introduced himself to Al. Vincent was a little bit taller then Al, and was scrawny like. He had on a purple uniform with matching purple pants with a red purple belt holding it in place, and he had on blue purple shoes. His eyes were blue purple and his hair was a dark shade of purple. "Well I can see why you like to be called Purple Guy. I'm Al Bundy, former football star and ex shoe salesman." Al returned to Vincent as he shook his hand. Al had noticed Vincent's voice sounded very similar to the Phone Guys and had decided to check if Vincent is the guy. "Your voice sounds familiar aren't you the phone guy?" Al asked Vincent which the later shook his head. "Sorry that would have been my cousin Roy Napier. We both sound a like but between you and me he's more color crazed. He wears pink everywhere hell he even wears pink sunglasses and says it makes him look fabulous, and even though my middle name is Fabulous I don't say it everywhere." Purple Guy informed Al before noticing Homer staring at him. Vincent just shrugged off the mutated lizard and went in to do whatever his day job is. Al got Homer strapped inside the dodge and got out of the parking lot. Al was concentrating so much on the road, that when he heard a voice asking him something he jumped a bit before staring at the source of the voice. "Wow Mr. Bundy you look like you've just seen a ghost, but I guess you never delt with a talking lizard before." Homer said to Al which made Al stop near a certain mall. "You can talk Homer?" Al asked the lizard who nodded his head letting the middle aged man know he's correct. Al decided not to ask the talking lizard anymore questions, so he drove home where he knew Kelly had a boyfriend that needs to be punished for touching his daughter.

Al and Homer arrived back to the Bundy household and discovered that Kelly did have a boy over, but it appeared that someone or something had tied the fool up after beating the crap out of him. Kelly was wearing a gray nightgown with a faded picture of a rock band on it, and her blond hair was messed up. The beaten boy was a little older then Kelly and was wearing a bikers outfit. The young man had fresh cuts all over his face that could were made by a hook like object, and Al knew there was only one guy who could have done that. "Ahoy Mr. Bundy! I caught this landlubber trying to get fresh with yer daughter, so Ol' Foxy had to put the fear of God in him." Foxy explained to Al as he came into the garage with Kelly in an angry mood. "Daddy, Foxy had beated my boyfriend up and we didn't even touched first base..." Kelly complained before she realized she was about to rat herself out. "Well done Foxy now I want you to watch what would happen if it was me who caught him. Don't get me wrong you were great, but now it's time for this guy to meet daddy," Al fiendishly told Foxy as he gave the now freed young man an evil grin. Al picked the fellow up and slammed him into a wall then grabbed his ear and repeatedly slammed his head into the ground. "Now if you ever touch my pumpkin ever again while me or Foxy is around then you will have to say bye to your little friend," Al warned the man as he lead him outside. "Hey Foxy have you ever heard of a Vincent Fabulous Asshole? I met him on my way back to the dodge with my new friend Homer the Lizard," Al asked as he introduced Kelly and Foxy to Homer. "Vincent? Oh yeah I remember that guy. He's that unfortunate lad that had his area sliced off. How is that guy anyway?" Foxy revealed as he petted Homer's mossy back. "Wow he's the purple guy? Hey daddy where did you find Homer?" Kelly asked as she picked up the lizard. Before Al could where he gotten Homer from, explain Peggy came inside the garage with some news for Al. Peggy was wearing a blue fancy looking nightgown and her red beehive hairdo had some split ends suggesting that Peg had a tough time sleeping last night. "Honey that was Scott Cawthon on the phone and he wants to have a word with you... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!? GET RID OF IT BEFORE IT LAYS!" Peggy yelled as she met the mutated lizard Al brought back. "I wonder what Mr. Cawthon wants, and no I'm not letting you get rid of Homer. You always buy stuff from that cursed shopping network and ignore me when I ask you to get rid of them, so think of this as karma Peggy." Al had finally told Peggy and the later's mouth just hung open as Al had just said those words to her. "Looks like I'm staying," Homer said which made Kelly smile but made Peggy run away towards Marcy's house to hide in fear. Al had arrived at the phone and luckily Peg didn't hang up on this call. **"Good morning Mr. Bundy I wanted to get ahold of you before you go to bed. This morning some of the guards have found a strange dish in your office and it was burning hot and some of the employees watches started going crazy. Anyhow that's not the reason why I'm calling. We have found an old animatronic suit from one of our other restaurants and we decided that in order for you to stay out of trouble at night, your going to need to wear the suit from now on at night. We've checked the suit and aside from various springs sticking out that it's safe to wear. You met Golden Freddy right? Well we've done a little research and found out this was his partner, Springtrap the rabbit. I'll see you tonight, and Springtrap should be arriving at your house soon." **Scott told Al, which Al just grew a confused expression on Springtrap's name. Al had gone upstairs, changed into his night shirt and pants then went to sleep. Little did Al know Golden Freddy was eavesdropping on the phone call and figured to let him die inside the suit.

Foxy and Homer were in the living room and just stared at each other for a while until Foxy broke the awkward silence. "So ye were from the Pizzaria huh? Well how come I've never seen you before?" Foxy asked the mutation. "Well I was still a leopard gecko when I was crawling the men's bathrooms. I heard Al rushing in and I was about to give him his privacy when I suddenly felt wierd. I fell from the wall and my body began mutating into what you see now," Homer explained to Foxy. Bud who just came out from his room in the basement had overheard what the lizard just said. Bud was in a Robin night shirt and had on navy blue night pants. "Dad mutated a lizard and it didn't die? Huh must be a strong little guy," Bud said as he got down to Homer's level and began to study him. For the rest of the morning Homer had grown a brotherly relationship with Kelly and Foxy, and Peg hadn't returned home because of the mutation Al brought home. It was nearly twelve in the afternoon as Kelly was watching a 'kids show' on TV called 'Are You Afraid of the Dark?' with Foxy, Homer and Bud. "I thought this was a kids show, but why does this have that creepy theme? Did R. L. Stine have something to do with this?" Bud asked since he never watched the show before thanks to Peggy's never ending shows. The episode the three were watching was 'The Tale of the Dead Man's Float' and they were at the beginning of the episode with the Midnight Society when the bell rang signaling the mail man's there. Bud had gone to get the door and had been given a tall box with fragile written on it. "Could you give this to Mr. Bundy?" the mail man told Bud as he left to go back into his delivery truck. Bud went upstairs shortly after to get his father up. "Hey dad the mail man left a package for you, I think it's from the pizzeria." Bud told his father after getting him to wake up. "Alright I'll be down shortly," Al groggily said as he got up. Al and Bud had reached the bottom of the steps in time to watch the child on the kids show drown by an unseen entity. "The hell is this? I don't know if you kids should be watching this adult show." Al criticized not knowing that this was a kids show as he headed over to the crate to open it with some help from Foxy and Bud. "Daddy this isn't an adult show, it's a kids show called 'Are You Afraid of the Dark?'" Kelly responded to her fathers comment about it being an adult show. Al just shrugged at the news and successfully opening the crate that Springtrap is in. As soon as everyone seen what was inside the crate they just stared at the rabbit suit. Springtrap was seven feet tall and had a badly damaged golden colored body. He was missing a piece of his right ear and had a scar on his right eye, various wires were sticking out of the suit and there was an odor coming from the rabbit. Bud had found some fungus growing within the suit that's mostly emitting the smell. "Just a little wash should get him in more tolerable condition," Bud said as he brought out Lucky's bathing basin. Bud had finished cleaning Springtrap in time to see what the entity on TV was, it was a red zombie like skeleton that looked like it was a pirate in life. "THEY SHOW THIS THING TO KIDS!?" Al screamed as he seen the undead monstrosity on TV.

"Um Dad the rabbit is cleaned up a bit, where did this guy come from?" Bud asked his father as he brought the washed rabbit suit to him. "Thanks Bud, meet Springtrap I was told that he used to perform with Golden Freddy, a psycho ghostimatronic that broke into my car when I applied for my new job. The animatronics apparently have been stuffing security guards in suits and luckily I managed to fight off Bonnie and Chica. Now Mr. Cawthon had asked me to wear this Springtrap suit in order for Freddy, and the others at Freddy's to leave me alone. Let's get this on," Al said as he got in the suit through the back. After Al finally gotten inside the suit Springtrap had Al's brown eyes and his 'Bundy Yellow' teeth. Al stumbled a bit since the suit was taller then him but he found some extensive joints for smaller users and after getting use to them Al finally could move inside Springtrap. "It's comfortable inside here, but it's getting a little cramped," Al started when Springtrap's locking mechanisms activated trapping the guy but didn't kill him somehow. "Oh great now I'm going to stuck inside this suit for the rest of my life," Al groaned when he tried getting Springtrap's suit off of his body. "Al Bundy what is the meaning of this outrage? Peggy said you wouldn't get rid of a... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Marcy started before she seen Al in his new suit. Peggy went inside and fainted upon seeing Al inside Springtrap. "Hehe looks like this suit has some perks after all," Al chuckled as he returned upstairs to go back to sleep. Foxy, Kelly, Bud, and Homer just stared at each other as Al returned to his slumber.

**Authors Notes: there you have it Al and Homer meets the Purple Guy. If your wondering how Al had lived through Springtrap's springs then keep in mind that this is the same guy that survived a twister, very obese women, Peggy on sex nights, an explosion and various other life threatening situations. Basically Springtrap is nothing compared to what Al had to face in the past.**


	8. Meeting Mangle and fighting a behemoth

**Hi there it's Shark Lord again. I know I have been taking long to update my stories but allow me to explain. Idea block (that's the one with lack of ideas right?) anyway I'm giving you the next installment of SpringAl (Springtrap and Al combined) oh and Vincent is actually not a killer in my fic so it's weird to have an innocent Purple Guy, and here is Homer to give you the lesson of the day.**

**Homer: Kids never play with guns they'll take lives away. But I'm a mutation so *goes on rampage* YIPPEE KAYA MOTHER FUCKER!**

**Peggy: OUT OF THIS HOUSE! *gunshot through hair* never mind o_0 **

**good Vincent: Wow this is going to be a strange experience. Thanks for not making me a killer by the way, it's rare to see me as a good guy. **

Al had awoken from his slumber to see Homer with a tail full of red hair and his wallet in his mouth. "Good evening Al, Foxy and me caught your wife trying to steal your wallet from your new suit. I used a gun that you had to distract her while Foxy retrieved your wallet from her," Homer told Al as he released the wallet to it's owner. "AL GIVE ME THAT WALLET! I MUST BUY THE $5000 MEL GIBSON CUTOUT AND MARRY IT!" Peggy screamed from the living room in fury as Homer stopped her from spending his friend's hard earned money on herself.

"That's it I've had enough of that banshee. Time to do something I should have done a long time ago." Al growled as he reached for the phone and called the insane asylum for his wife. "Hello Crazy Shoppers Asylum? This is Al Bundy, go ahead and get her now," Al told the operator over the phone and waited until a large Van came.

"Peggy Bundy your crimes against humanity ends here, your under arrest," Officer Dan said as he loaded the insane woman inside. "NOOOOO MY STUFF! AL BUNDY I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE EVEN WORSE! I CALLED MY MOTHER AND SHE'LL PUNISH YOU FOR BEING MEAN TO ME! YOUR DEAD HONEY MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Peggy screeched as she got loaded up in the van.

"God dammit that titanic blob of mountain had to come and terrorize my life once again. Foxy could you and Homer deal with her while I'm at work?" Al groaned as he got in the police car with Dan because he offered to take him to work since the Police Station is near the Pizzeria.

"Al why are you dressed as a rabbit Frankenstein like thing? Where you going at anyway, I thought you worked at Gary's Shoestore?" Dan asked Al as the two arrived at a stoplight near the Pizzeria. "Oh yeah I got fired and I'm now working as a nightguard at Freddy's Pizzaria." Al said and Dan's eyes grew wide at Al's news.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Dan screamed as he had been around the place. "Hey it's not that bad over there, the only thing I had to face was a psycho chicken, a nutball ghostimatronic thing, a weak bunny... Don't say it!" Al explained as he noticed Dan was about to comment on his costume.

"It's not those guys you need to worry about it's that new animatronic, Mangle. She's an insane beast and she bit some dudes head out of rage." Dan warned Al as the two got to the Pizzaria at the exact time Peggy's mother got halfway to the Bundy home to beat up her son-in-law for being mean to her precious angel.

Al stepped inside and noticed Vincent was talking to a tall man wearing pink. The man wearing pink was a little taller then Vincent and was muscular built. He had on pink shades had no hair and had a scar on his head that looked as if an animal attacked him.

Vincent had caught Al staring at the two and walked towards him. "Al why are you wearing that suit? Didn't you get the message Scott gave you after we did some more research? That thing is a bear trap," Vincent asked Al and the later's eyes grew wide for a bit before returning to normal.

"Peg, my wife that's on her way to an insane asylum, must have been on the phone when Scott called. Before you say anything she was about to spend five fucking thousand dollars on a Mel Gibson cutout," Al explained and Vincent raised an eyebrow at Al's wife spending a lot of money before being sent to an asylum without a fight.

"Why do you sound depressed if you had sent your wife away to an asylum? What could happen if you return home?" Vincent asked Al to which the later took out his wallet and began searching for something inside it. "Take a look at... MY MOTHER-IN-LAW!" Al yelled as he showed Vincent and the Pink Guy a photo of his behemoth Mother-in-law and got a very accurate reaction from the two.

"Oh dear God! How can she still be alive if she looks like that?" Vincent asked as he shook in fear at the photo. "I'll be honest and tell you that even I don't know, maybe she has some sort of life giving thing or something," Al told Vincent.

The Pink Man cleared his throat and alerted the two that he was still present. "Oh right Al this is my cousin Roy. He's been working for another Freddy's Pizzaria until that damn albino fox attacked him in 1987," Vincent introduced his older cousin to Al.

"Wow what made Mangle bite your head?" Al asked Roy when he learned that he's the victim. Roy just grunted in agreement to Al. The trio noticed the time was 11:50pm and probably should get on with their business.

* * *

Al walked near the stage where Mangle had taken over Foxy's spot and growled a little at her. Mangle was tall like Foxy and has a white body with pink makeup on her face. Mangle was wearing a black dress suit and has yellow eyes like Foxy. Al walked off to his office and spotted the dish from the night before was missing and a melted spot was formed from where he had it. "I wonder if Chica is still furious at me for last night?" Al thought out loud. On the camera Al can see Chica flipping him off.

As Al was checking the cameras as usual Freddy had finally decided to walk off stage and check upon the new night guard. "Mr. Bundy, I believe we need to have a talk. May I come in? You do not need to worry _I _do not stuff guards in suits, same thing with Foxy. I couldn't get off stage for one good reason, I'm an older model but that's not the point... Uhh what are you wearing?" Freddy said before he seen Al wearing the Springtrap suitimatronic (yes that is what I believe Springtrap is by the way).

Al in his Springtrap suit stared at the bear before he finally decided to let him inside the office. "You know something Freddy? I am just trying to enjoy my time here in this bear trap like suit, and I am going to have to deal with someone more terrifying then any of you when I get back home," Al growled and got Bonnie and Chica's attention. Chica was still angry at Al for the other night, and chose to make fun of his ordeal.

"Well well, looks like Mr. Bundy is now Mr. Bunny! Don't you look cute in your new suit? Aww now we can't have fun stuffing you in your su... Hay wait a minute how are you still alive in your suit?" Chica taunted then asked Al when she remembered that all the other guards have suffered death or any other serious injury.

Freddy himself, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy all agreed with Chica's question and decided to wait for Al to answer. "Well, well if it isn't Al Bundy, or is it SpringAl?" Golden Freddy taunted Al in his Springtrap suit that can't come off of his body.

SpringAl sent a glare at Golden Freddy letting him know that he is still angry at him for breaking into his car. "Well in my life I have experienced many situations that would kill any other person,but I'm still alive." SpringAl explained to the four as he told them many deadly experiences.

The experiences ranged from burning alive, a real bear attack, bear trap, behemoth sized women as well as the true queen of behemoths, Peggy's mother which he showed them a picture of, falling from the sky without a parachute, falling on his head numerous times, being shot, electrocution, and even an explosion he caused when he was getting rid of a rabbit that was messing in his farm.

Every animatronic in the room including an eavesdropping Mangle were amazed that Al had delt with many deadly experiences and lived to tell the tale. Freddy sensed Al just wanted to be alone for a while to get use to his suit and told everyone else to leave him alone for a while.

As SpringAl was checking on the camera on Mangle's stage he noticed that there was another being in the room with him. The sound of closing doors and lights turning off made Al nervous until he noticed that the power still had 90% power left. Mangle cleared her throat to get SpringAl's attention.

Al stared at Mangle as she was in a seductive position and made Al more uncomfortable then he was with Peggy. "Hello sexy man, are you ready for an adventure with the one and only Mangle?" Mangle said as she gave Al a look that would make even the most bravest man cringe like a Frenchman in a thunderstorm. Al muttered only one word to summarize what Mangle has in store for him, "mommy".

* * *

Meanwhile in the Bundy household Bud and Kelly were cowering in fear knowing that their grandmother from Wanker County and knew that their days are now in darkness. How those two were very wrong about that.

Foxy and Homer were in the living room that was set up like a war zone that Al got from an army surplus store, and the two were even wearing war helmets. Foxy was acting like a general that was raised by Pirates, while Homer was busy arming a gun at the door.

"Sargent Homer, is this that scalawag beast that Mr. Bundy told us about?" Foxy asked as the ground began shaking like an earthquake was happening around the house. The door opened up, or should I say ripped open by a huge monstrous mass of a human that this author will not write any description because it's really horrible.

"AL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHY MY LITTLE ANGEL IS IN JAIL!" The behemoth said as Homer shot the gun at her. Because of the layers of fat on Peg's mother the bullet didn't hurt her, but just made her mad.

"Looks like that coward brought some appetizers to get my mind off him. It won't work he's been cruel to my poor little Peg for the last time and I must put him in his place. Time for a little warmup," Peg's mother growled as she stomped to the two creatures.

Foxy however was not going to let her get away with terrorizing the man that saved him and leaped out to engage the beast with his still blood stained hook. "Year ye won't be harming anyone ever again ye sea banshee. PREPARE TA FACE THE WRATH OF CAPTAIN FOXY AND HIS GUNNER HOMER!" Foxy roared at her as Homer hopped out with a bigger gun.

Peg's mother might be extremely obese but she's surprisingly fast with her left hook and punched Homer. "Yow, I think Al forgot to mention that this bitch has a mean hook. Foxy watch out!" Homer yelped and warned Foxy in time to dodge the beast's punch.

Foxy noticed that the behemoth has to take a breather and took the time to punch her with his hook. The force from Foxy's strength combined with his metal hook had made a wound on Peg's mother and her cry made the kids peek out to check what made their grandmother wail.

"Yarharhar, how did ye like that ye walking nightmare?" Foxy taunted his foe and before she could get him back, Homer had fired another bullet at her this time in the wound. Peg's mother snarled at the two and repeated to head over to beat up the two in revenge.

After a couple of hours of punches and bullet firing later the three fighters were showing signs of exhaustion. Foxy had rips all over his body, he has oil spots over a good amount of his torso. Homer had blood stains on his back the moss on him had blood spots and he had a black eye. Peggy's mother has cuts over her body from Foxy's hook, she had bullet wounds over a good amount of her body, a big ole nose bleed, and several teeth missing, but she refused to admit defeat.

"You'll never kill me, I am a Wanker bitches! Time to end this now!" Peggy's mother roared as she stormed towards the duo. Foxy had no other choice but to use his last resort, a deafening scream in the ears of the foe. Foxy rushed to the behemoth's ears and with all his might he sent out the most terrifying screech he had sent out.

"SKREEEAAAAAKKKK!" Foxy screeched out and the sound bursted the foes eardrums and she was clutching her head. Since Peg's mom couldn't hear anymore she didn't hear Homer clicked his shotgun and fired it at her head killing the beast once and for all.

Kelly and Bud jumped for joy as their behemoth of a grandmother finally met her maker and sent their dad a phone call letting him know that their nightmare is over. "Hey dad guess what? GRANDMA'S DEAD!" Bud shouted into the phone and waited until his dad got home.

**Authors Notes: well I finally finished this chapter and boy was this a real doozy. Shocked to see me killing off Peg's mother? Well to be honest she did create hell for Al in the tenth season and guess what Mangle was doing to Al while Foxy and Homer fought Peg's mom? Ciao~**


	9. Freddy's talk

**Sorry for the wait everyone. Have other fan fics that I was working on. Well we are going to see how SpingAl will deal with the happy news. Read and review~ oh and it came to my attention that no one else gave the Pink Guy a name yet so, I guess I'm the first, might be wrong though. **

Al woke up to see Mangle in a seductive pose with a pretzel stick in her mouth, and an unruly fur coat.

"Thanks for the experience sexy guy. I'll see you later~" Mangle said as she left SpringAl in a daze. "God damn fox wolf," said Al as he shuttered from fear of the raping wolf.

Freddy entered the office and seen Al clutching his legs. "Uh what the devil happened to you?" Freddy asked the rabbit suited man.

"I was raped by Mangle earlier Freddy, and it lasted three fucking hours. THREE!" Al ranted as he ranted like mad.

"Serves you right~" Bonnie sung as he teased Al. "Shut up you." Al growled as he threw a soda can at him hitting him in the eye.

"Hey um Mr. Bundy would you please stop harassing my team... Oh wait I forgot they have killed many nightguards." Freddy said and Al gave him a pissed 'You did what?' look.

"Hey don't give me that look. The others except Foxy were updated by morons. To be honest the deaths here is just a drop in the bucket at that other Pizzaria. Your lucky that your in my Pizzaria Mr. Bundy. There is a copy of me so terrifying that if he's shown in a Nightmare on Elm street movie, Freddy Kruger will become Freddy Whiner. Oh yes I just downgraded him," explained Freddy.

The phone ranged and Al picked it up to hear Bud's voice.

"Dad, Grandma's dead! Foxy and Homer killed her!" Bud said and as soon as he hung up, Al went into party mode.

SpringAl was dancing around the pizzeria singing 'ding dong the behemoths dead,' while Mangle was his dance partner.

Bonnie popped his head out and raised his non existing eyebrow at the scene. Not soon after Chica popped her head out and seemed to be eating a slice of pizza.

"Can't a chicken eat in peace?" Chica asked as she chewed her meal.

"Hey look at the time, time to end my shift and schedule an appointment at a therapist." SpringAl said as he shot Mangle a dirty look.

* * *

SpringAl had just finished his shift before remembering that he had to hitch a ride with Dan to get there. Luckily he had a bus token in his suit for this type of emergency.

The bus came and the driver seemed to be a bald man with an egg shaped body, round blue glasses, goggles on his head for some reason and a large brown mustache.

"Hold on tight sir, I just got my license yesterday." the bus driver said as he motioned Al to take a seat.

Al had to sit near a white hoodie wearing guy with bleached white skin, no eyebrows or eyelids for that matter, and cuts on his face to make him seem like he's grinning.

"Hi, I'm Jeff." the hooded man said as he chuckled sinisterly. Al just gave him a 'you really want to mess with me?' look and had his hand in his pants.

"Names Bundy, Al Bundy security guard and happily fired shoe salesman." Al said as he showed no signs off fear. Jeff kept his distance from Al because of his stench. Al Bundy's odor has not only made him not pleasant to be around with, but it also gave him a natural repellent.


End file.
